a little girl's secret
by kjobird
Summary: Sam and Cat must help an abused little girl named Max.


A little girl's secret

Max was a cute 5-year-old girl who lived with her Stepfather. Her dad died in a car wreck when she was 2 then her mom remarried to her step dad who was drunk and obviously did not like her. Then her mom lost her life as well when she was 3. The rest of her life her step dad forced her to sleep in the attic, where there were dead rats. She was forced to do all the chores while he just gambled and the number of spots she missed were the number of times she got hit with his belt. She wanted to tell, but her father said he would kill her if she did

Most of the time she was in the house. She didn't really have friends except Cat. Cat lived near her area so everyday she got up at dawn and did all her chores, so after school she would go see cat, while she was staying after school. However Cat did not know that Max was being abused since she always hid her cuts and bruises with spare make up from her mothers secret drawer.

Two nights went by and Max received her usual beating, scratching, and toxic drops. Then one night her dad burst into the attic where she was about to go to sleep near the cold vent. He shouted " YOU IDIOT! YOU MISSED 3 SPOTS ON MY SHOES! I'M DOSING UP THE PUNISHMENT, YOU ARE GETTING 17 BELT BEATS WITH MY SPIKE BELT !" she tried to run but he grabbed her and wacked her all around then shoved her against the wall, and slammed the door as he left.

She said to herself " I can't take it anymore" if no one will believe me I will run away, I don't want to be a piece of my step Dad's game. I would rather die any other way, than say I let my step dad hurt me. " She packed a few things in her bag some extra clothes, her toothbrush, a hairbrush, a pair of shoes, and her teddy bear, t bear which she kept under her bed so her father wouldn't take him. Her mom gave the bear to her before she died so it was special to her. Then after her dad was completely gone at work she put make up to cover the scars on her body. She climbed down the window and ran off.

After walking all day and being exhausted she decided she needed a safe hidden place to sleep. She didn't want to wake anyone so she decided to sleep outside. She found some bushes by an apartment. However Max didn't know it was Sam and cat's apartment. She lay behind the leaves trying to sleep but that was not easy.

Sam and Cat came in really late. While max was still trying to sleep, Sam found her shoe and nudged cat saying " Why is there a foot sticking out? " " That foot looks familiar," said cat, she nudged the bush away. " Max, what are doing up this late? Sam was surprised and said, " you know her?" " Yes, she is a friend of mine, she likes to come chill with me when I stay after school. " Max had to think of something, if they knew the truth they might report her father, then her dad might try to kill them. " Um, my dad is gone for 3 days to uh, Greece and I accidently lost my key in the crate so I can't get in my house. Cat gestured to her and said, " Why don't you stay with us? " max was hesitant but couldn't resist the offer. " Thank you Sam and Cat, you are very kind"

After max was in bed Sam pulled Cat up and whispered. " Cat I think there me something else going on with max" " what do you mean. " do you notice she always gets nervous when she see's the door, and when goomer came in she hid behind you. " " That is odd" Sam agreed but they figured they needed to get some shuteye.

Around 1:00 a.m., Max started having a nightmare. She dreamt that her Step dad knocked down the door, grabbed her, held a knife to her, but shot Sam and Cat." Cat heard her screaming from her room " NO NO PLEASE FATHER DON'T HURT THEM, I'M SORRY I DIDN"T MEAN TO CALL YOU FATHER SIR, PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM THEY ARE ALL I HAVE, AHHHH NOOOOO, PLEAAASE" Sam was still sleeping but Cat had a special bond with her and knew she was having a nightmare, so she ran down to comfort her.

Max was still screaming when Cat touched her and she jolted awake and started crying. " Shh," Cat whispered " I'm here, it's ok, shh, calm down" Cat continued to hold her asking her her nightmare was. Max replied " Cat I didn't get locked out. I ran away cause I couldn't take my life at home anymore." She sobbed again. " What do you mean max?" cat asked, " I think it would be better for me to show you". She removed the entire fake make up revealing her real scarred beaten self. Cat just looked at her with concern and horror. Then she grabbed Max and held her tight.

" Who is doing this to you? I will hurt the kid who did this" Max sobbed harder and said, " It's not a kid it's my step dad. "Here I wear this chip in my headband, it has a recording of it. " She took the chip from her head band and showed it to Cat who was in horror. She couldn't believe that he had been doing that to her all that time. Max sobbed, turned to Cat and said," I'm sorry I lied. I was afraid if you knew my step dad might hurt you, and I didn't want you hurt with me." Well" said Cat tomorrow I'm showing the cops, you don't deserve to be treated likes this". She started to wrap bandages around her wounds " what does he do to you?" Max, still crying said, " he beats me with his spiked belt, when I miss spots on any chores. He likes to punish me by giving me drops of bleach. He only lets me eat one piece of bread and fruit on Fridays, and he says I'm a worthless kid, that I shouldn't have been born" Cat touched her gently and said, " that is not true, you will no longer have to suffer with him". " What if he breaks in tonight like my dream?" Cat went and locked the door and window. " How bout this, we will sleep together, and I will protect you" Max slowed down her weeping and said " thanks Cat but I don't think I can sleep anymore" Cat grinned and said, " I can fix that". She tucked her in, gave her her bear and sang her a lullaby that she learned from her Aunt. It was real soft, sweet, and Cat's hand felt warm as she stroked Max. Soon the little girl was fast asleep. Cat kissed her forehead and fell asleep next to her.

The next morning Cat told Sam about Max and she agreed that something must be done. Max slept until 2 cause she was exhausted. She was awakened by a knock at the door. She hid under her blanket. Sam answered it and a police officer was there. " May we help you" "yes there is a child here that has run away. " Cat told her that she just wanted to stay awhile" The police firmly said holding a picture of her Dad, " Well that little girl Max belongs to this man, I'm sure he misses her and is worried sick, Come Max you must go home." Max looked at Sam and Cat as the officer came for her. She was certain that her dad would make her drink a whole gallon of bleach, or beat her 84 times with his spike belt, or both. Or even kill her. She let out a tear before she was at the brink of the door. " WAIT," yelled cat. The officer turned and faced her. " Max shouldn't go back home, she wont be safe, in fact she will be miserable her whole life". " Girl what are you talking about? " asked the police. " See these scratches, bruises, and cuts? She didn't get them from falling or a bully, her dad made these. He beats her with a belt, and feeds her a piece of bread and fruit only on Friday's, makes her sleep in the attic and gives her drops of bleach. Her stepfather is abusing her, and that's the only one in the house with her. That is why she ran away." " Well is this true Max? " " Yes officer it is" Sam came down with the camera chip and said, " here I have proof" she showed him the camera chip where she was being beaten, and shouted at. The police was shock and melted and said to Max " well you do need to come with me, but not home, I'm taking you to a home for kids who have been moved out of their house from abuse, until we can find you a family. I know you like Sam and Cat but I think they are too young, to raise a child. Plus that would not be easy for high school students" " but you can come see us." Replied Cat. Max hugged both Sam and Cat thanking them for getting her free from her step dad. She was kept in a home for abused kids for a week. Then Cat talked to Robbie's family about her and they adopted her. Max was a happy child again


End file.
